


Make Up

by trashfortimmy



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Make up sex, Making Up, Shameless Smut, Shut Up Kiss, Size Difference, a little bit rough, so much cursing, the opposite of domestic bliss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/pseuds/trashfortimmy
Summary: I like to fuck with youJust to make up with you‘Cause the way you be screamin’ my nameMake me wanna make love to you“make up” - Ariana Grande





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin', fightin', it's all the same...

They had been arguing for what seemed like ages now; Timmy couldn’t remember how it started but it had devolved into a shouting match about household chores, who did what and how much.

“You never remember to put a new roll of toilet paper on when the old one’s finished!” he said angrily, hands clamped into fists.

“You always leave your dirty dishes where-the-fuck-ever you feel like it,” came the furious reply.

“Well, who finishes the milk and puts the empty carton back in the fridge, huh? Not me,” Timmy said, crossing his arms and cocking his hip to the side to lean on one leg.

“Well your hair is always in the goddamn drain!” Armie yelled, jaw tense and neck bulging. 

“You know I try to remember…” Timmy started to defend himself. He dropped his arms with a huff.

“But you don’t care enough to actually do it,” Armie sneered, his voice lowering in volume but not intensity.

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” he replied, shoulders shrugging and hands flying out, the anger and exasperation raising his voice to a squeakier octave.

“You know exactly what that means. I’ve asked you a million times and you never pay attention because you don’t give a fuck!” Armie spat back.

“Fuck you! You know goddamn well that I do fucking care, Armie!” Timmy was beyond mad, he felt like he was going to explode. He stared at Armie’s face, noticing the veins on his forehead pulsating. He felt strange and had to look away.

“You have some way of showing it,” came the snarled reply.

Timmy felt something inside of him snap, and his body leapt into action without any forethought. He jerked his head back to face Armie once again, then jumped up with the force of a coiled spring being set free. He vaulted himself in front of Armie, grabbing his biceps and squeezing hard.

“I do care about you, asshole!” he roared through clenched teeth, his nails digging roughly into Armie’s flesh.

Armie gave him a frustrated look and turned sharply out of his grasp, facing his body away.

“Armie!” Timmy growled, trying to get the other man to look at him. Armie put his hands on his hips, but remained with his back to Timmy.

“Armie!” Timmy shouted louder, and coupled the force of his voice with a few punches to Armie’s back.

Armie whipped around, dodging Timmy’s flying fists before grabbing his wrists and holding them in place, jaw tight and eyes wild. 

“Stop fucking hitting me, Timmy!” Armie bellowed, chest heaving. Timmy’s nerves were on fire, particularly where Armie was holding him. He knew he couldn’t get out of his grasp easily, and the thought made his spine tingle.

“Then fucking look at me, Armie!” Timmy screamed, using his anger to propel him closer to Armie, stopping when mere inches remained between their faces. His blood boiled and made him hot all over.

Both of them stared into each other’s crazed eyes, faces tight with rage. Both of them panting from emotional and physical effort, their hot breath mingled in the space between them and made the air around them warm. Their focus was so intense that they could see nothing but each other. 

Timmy fixed his gaze on Armie’s face, looking at him with a challenge in his eyes. He was unrelenting in his stare, showing that he could not be taken down so easily. He kept watching as Armie’s eyes suddenly flicked down to Timmy’s mouth. When Armie looked back up his expression was unchanged except for his now parted lips.

Using Armie’s moment of weakness to his advantage, Timmy moved forward, placing his still-captured arms from wrist to elbow on Armie’s chest, and pushed him backward. They landed with a thud against the bookshelf behind them, jostling some books onto the floor.

Armie, although momentarily stunned, hadn’t forgotten about his clear height and weight advantage over Timmy, and pushed back. Timmy’s feet slid over the carpet and the back of his thighs landed against the edge of the desk on the other side of the room. Armie clenched his teeth as he pushed Tim into the desk, forcing him to bend backwards a little, his wrists still captured in Armie’s grasp.

With an intensity in his stare that sent shivers down Timmy’s spine, Armie leaned forward, their faces now millimeters apart. Timmy could feel Armie’s breath on his lips as Armie’s face took over his entire view. Timmy’s back was straining due to the awkward position and he felt dizzy with anticipation.

Timmy started to stumble but Armie let go of his right wrist and with that newly free arm caught him around the waist. Still holding Timmy at a backwards-bending angle, he let go of the other wrist and started lifting his hand towards Timmy’s face. On instinct alone Timmy flinched, not exactly knowing why; Armie looked at his face and caught Timmy’s gaze, his eyes steady and piercing. Armie stared at him, intense and commanding, and Timmy couldn’t look away. 

Armie reached his arm out and swept it over the desk, bending Timmy over more backwards and flinging objects to the floor in the process. Pages of scripts, paperweights, a rainbow of Sharpies, and framed photos all fell to the floor with various rustles and clatters. Neither of them payed the mess any mind though, as Armie lifted Timmy and dove into him, pinning him to the desk and smashing their mouths together.

Timmy’s brain struggled to catch up with the turn of events, having been previously flooded with nothing but adrenaline and white-hot rage. That angry mix now swirled together with endorphins and dopamine and made him incapable of doing anything other than responding to Armie’s assault on his mouth in kind.

At the same moment that Armie’s mouth left his, he felt Armie’s hand on his crotch, suddenly pressing down hard. The delicious pressure made Timmy gasp in surprise, eyes closing as Armie kissed the along his jawline. Armie’s hand moved in small circular motions, rubbing over his clothed erection, now rapidly hardening at Armie’s ministrations. He took a deep breath and moaned softly through his exhale.

“Armie!” Timmy’s eyes flew open as he yelped at the feeling of teeth digging into his neck. Armie had bit into the flesh over his jugular, hard and without warning. He moved his mouth to Timmy’s ear, latching onto the lobe and pulling with his teeth.

“Uh, Armie!” Timmy said, just as loudly but with an edge of desperation in his voice. He brought his hand to Armie’s head, raking his fingers through golden locks and landing near his nape, digging in and pulling back hard.

“Fuck, Timmy,” Armie growled through his teeth.

Timmy used the forceful grip he had on Armie’s head as leverage and held it in place so they were eye to eye. He tightened his fist further and pulled down, crushing Armie’s mouth against his own. Timmy nipped at Armie’s lips with his teeth, alternately licking and biting across the twin soft pink pillows. 

Suddenly Timmy felt himself being hoisted up, and was brought to stand upright once again. Armie’s hand gripped his upper arm, squeezing forcefully, fingers wrapping all the way around his luminescent bicep. The grip on his arm bordered on painful, and definitely limited his blood flow. A fresh wave of adrenaline coursed through him, hot and fast, as he jerked his arm to struggle out of Armie’s grasp. That only made Armie grip him tighter.

Armie was looking away, jaw set as he held firm to Timmy’s arm and led them across the living room. Discarded items from their earlier scuffle littered their path, but both men ignored the fallen objects. Armie pulled at Timmy’s arm and made him trip over a book, whose spine lay open with pages splayed haphazardly on the floor.

“Watch where you’re going, asshole,” Timmy muttered angrily.

If Armie heard him, it didn’t seem to register, as his face remained unchanged. He pulled them past the couch, and Timmy turned his head to give it a fleeting glance. He imagined sinking into the couch cushions under Armie’s weight for a fraction of a second, before Armie’s fingernails digging into his flesh registered and he was seeing red.

“You’re fucking hurting me,” Timmy snarled, pulling his arm against Armie’s unyielding grip.

“Then stop fighting,” came Armie’s reply, dry and even, almost devoid of emotion. He didn’t meet Timmy’s gaze. 

“You know, this never would have happened if you had just replaced things when they’re empty. Why is that so hard?! The toilet paper, the milk, the toothpaste -- you always use the last of them! I need to use those things too, you know. They don’t just magically replace themselves. You can’t just--” 

Timmy stopped rambling, not because he had wanted to stop, but because Armie’s mouth was on his and he was unable to continue his tirade. He had been so wrapped up in his little speech telling Armie off that he hadn’t noticed they had reached the bedroom and were now standing at the foot of the bed. 

Armie released the death grip on his arm and held his face, administering a series of bruising kisses to his lips. Timmy was taken under, feeling like a giant wave had crashed over him unexpectedly, all slow motion and muted sounds. 

When his brain caught up with the kiss, Timmy’s hands flew up into Armie’s hair, pulling and tugging at the soft strands. He felt Armie’s strong arm wrap around his waist, pulling their chests flush, while his other hand went to his throat, encircling that long pale column, thumb at the hollow between his collarbones.

Armie pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him quickly, hovering over Timmy so they were eye to eye. Timmy’s body trembled, the look in Armie’s eyes sending shivers down his spine.

“You’re so fucking--” Timmy started, his words turning into a moan as Armie pushed his hips down roughly, their clothed cocks colliding between them. 

“Armie,” Tim garbled, the name rolling off his tongue an invitation instead of a warning.

Armie shifted forward, dragging his hips against Timmy’s, scraping his trapped erection over the rough denim beneath him.

“Off, off, off,” whimpered Timmy, hands rucking up shirt hems and pulling at the fastenings of both their pants. He wanted to be naked, now, to feel Armie’s skin against his, and couldn’t decide where to start. Armie got the message and leaned up on his knees, removing his shirt in one pull and tugging down his pants to mid-thigh. He didn’t bother removing them the rest of the way before reaching for Timmy, who was removing his own shirt, and pulling his pants completely off as well. He looked up at Timmy’s face and dove on top of him, bare skin touching all the way from their chests to where Armie’s pants were still bunched around his thick thighs. He needed more, and kicked his legs furiously to get them off, all the while holding Timmy’s face and licking into his mouth with rough, eager swipes. 

They were gloriously naked together, touching from top to toe. Unable to control the sounds of their hunger any longer, they moaned against the other’s mouth while their lips smacked wetly. Their bodies tangled together, a mess of limbs and sweaty skin. Hands getting lost in Timmy’s hair, Armie let their tongues dance together, open-mouthed, so he could catch a few breaths. Timmy felt Armie’s warm skin all over him, his breath hot against his lips, and his plump cock, hard and throbbing, against his own. He reached down with his left hand, taking Armie’s length into his grasp; at the same time he pushed into Armie’s shoulder with his right hand and flipped them over.

He kept his hand at Armie’s shoulder, pushing him down against the mattress, as his other hand stayed busy stroking Armie’s dick. Timmy stared into his eyes, gaze lustful and intense, before diving into him and kissing along his neck. He alternated kissing and sucking at Armie’s tender skin as his hand moved up and down. Armie wriggled beneath him.

Timmy squeezed on the upstroke and let Armie fall out of his grasp, moving up to straddle him a little higher. He reached behind him with his right hand and found Armie’s cock again, pulling it against his crease and beginning to move his hips. The drag was delicious, and Timmy could feel some of Armie’s precum easing the way. He continued teasing Armie by rubbing him along the crease of his ass for a minute, until he changed the angle of his hips and Armie’s tip flicked over the rim of his hole. Twin gasps escaped both their mouths.

Timmy’s hand fell back to Armie’s shoulder and slid in, towards his face, and stopped at the base of his neck, thumb towards his collarbone and fingers gripping against his nape. He kept his hand cupped there but skimmed his fingers along Armie’s jaw, caressing those perfect pink lips with his first two digits. Locking their eyes, Timmy opened his mouth and let it hang slack, mimicking the action he wanted Armie to take. As soon as he began opening up, Timmy pushed both fore and middle fingers into Armie’s wet mouth, heel of his hand pressing into the side of Armie’s neck. Timmy’s fingers dragged in and out as he licked his own lips and hummed. He started at Armie’s mouth, pulling his fingers down so it would open, watching the way his fingers slid against Armie’s fat tongue.

Without warning, Tim’s view was turned upside down as Armie grabbed him and flipped them over. Timmy looked up at his face as Armie’s dick slid against his hole. Armie gazed at Timmy hungrily, like he wanted to devour him, and Timmy’s cock twitched between them. 

“You want this?” Armie rasped, his cock wet with precum against Timmy’s entrance.

“Fuck, yes, give it to me,” Timmy moaned, gripping Armie’s forearm hard enough to leave marks.

Armie breached him, going in slowly. Timmy moaned as felt Armie slide in, inch by inch, the delicious drag of his thick cock against his inner muscles sending waves of pleasure radiating through his whole body. When Armie slid out just as slow, poised for another exquisite, long thrust, Timmy brought his other hand up to Armie’s nipple and pinched, then twisted, hard. The sudden flash of pain short-circuited Armie’s brain and made him slam back in.

“Armie!” This time Timmy cried out in unadulterated pleasure.

Timmy lost all sense of time as Armie continued fucking him. Using practically his full body weight with each thrust, he made Timmy cry out each time their bodies connected. The slap of flesh on flesh and their moans mingled together in the air, creating a beautifully raw symphony. Armie placed his palm flat against Timmy’s erection, trapping it between his hand and Timmy’s stomach. As Armie moved harder and faster inside of him, the motion of Timmy’s body bouncing at each powerful thrust created enough friction to bring Timmy right to the edge. Armie gave a few more hard pumps before stilling inside him, arching and throwing his head back.

“Timmy!” Armie shouted in ecstasy as he came. His own name coming from his lover’s mouth at the moment of climax did Timmy in for good.

“Oh, fuck, Armie, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Timmy groaned through his own release.

Armie collapsed gently on top of Timmy, still semi-hard inside him, as they both panted and came down from their orgasms. After a minute he pulled out carefully and rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily on the bed next to Timmy. They both lay sprawled there, bodies boneless and unable to move, the only sound their slightly labored pants.

“I love it when we make up,” Timmy heard sometime later, only then realizing he had closed his eyes. He opened them and turned his head to find Armie beside him, sweaty and hair a mess, smirking.

Timmy narrowed his eyes and rolled towards him, pushing at him weakly before settling against him, arms wrapping around his torso. His head found Armie’s shoulder as he felt the body beneath him shaking with laughter.

“You fucker,” Timmy mumbled, a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever RPF!! woo~~
> 
> Nothing but Charmie and Ariana's latest album on the brain, so this is what happened...!
> 
> Just a note that this is a lil slice of their (fictional) life from their relationship, in which they have established consent and boundaries and would never actually hurt each other. They only inflict pain for the sake of pleasure.
> 
> If you wanna hear Timmy say "What's that supposed to mean??" all squeaky and cute watch the Ellen interview with him and Armie <3
> 
> Also a couple lines stolen from the peach scene, a cupcake for you for noticing :)
> 
> THANKS FOR READING. Your kudos & comments are my literal lifeblood.
> 
> xx


End file.
